1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a device for controlling the paper passage in an image producing apparatus and, more particularly, to a device for switching the paper passage between an original document passage and a copy paper passage in a multi-functional image producing apparatus selectively used as a facsimile, a copying machine and a printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electromagnetic sheet diverters is not new in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,161 for a Sheet Sorting Apparatus to Nakamura discloses an electromagnetically operated sheet sorting apparatus. Sheets originate from a common path and are diverted by the magnetically controlled sheet diverter to one of the two paths.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,076,700 for a Sorting Machine to Bryce discloses an electromagnetic sheet diverter controlled by a solenoid. Sheet diverters and are used to discharge sheets of paper from an image forming apparatus. A magnet serves to trigger a sheet deflector.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,992 for a Document Sorter to Winkler discloses a document sorter which is magnetically operated. Once again, a magnet triggers the sheet diverter which determines which direction and path a sheet will be discharged from the image forming apparatus.
What is needed is a compact sheet diverter designed to operate in a compact desktop image forming apparatus. The compact sheet diverter has a compact electromagnet and a compact rotating member which serves to divert a piece of paper between one of two paths. The sheet diverter is operated automatically by a control unit so that original documents are diverted automatically down one path and copy paper is automatically diverted down another path.